Violent Acts Of Beauty
by Shinigami886
Summary: He figured out. Itachi was no more a God. Now he seemed human. He was made of blood, and flesh, and saliva, and semen… He was perfect in his orgasm... Warning: Uchihacest / Yaoi
1. The Beginning Of The End

* * *

Violent acts of beauty

And so I decided to write another fic, the title is taken by an album by London After Midnight , no it's not a songfic…but while I was listening to this album I got the inspiration with some of the leading tracks in every chapter has the title of one of this songs, as a main theme guiding the story. These are all Naruto characters and they belong to Mr. Kishimoto. And, dulcis in fundo, enjoy the reading.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Your colors fading  
Your halos looking dim  
Hide behind hate my patience has worn thin  
How can we proceed?  
Just acknowledge what is true  
The glutton & the guilty  
THE DEMON THAT IS YOU"

Through the open curtains fluttering in the summer breeze , white milky rays of light gently caressed the messy sheets of the big bed in the center of a solitary room. Sometimes, the moon shining so beautiful against the dark sky, like a diamond set on a black drape , seemed to be the only spectator of all the sins that were committed with the help of the darkness, just because the sun would made them look more reprehensible, more terrible under the condemning light of the day.

That night the moon protected two sinner lovers, and they almost enjoyed its curious look just because they knew it would never reveal their secret in the morning to the judging ears of all the moralist, fake, people ready to burn them on the stake of prejudice.

And that night, the same moon silently shone through the shutters of another window ,giving that dark room a little light to better see the beauty that was hidden inside it. Maybe the moon was jealous of that pale skin, so much more brilliant than its own whiteness that it would never stop to admire. A little sigh escaped thin, beautiful lips, and then he turned on his back, the yukata he wore gently slipping from one shoulder exposing more of that perfect skin and a rosy nipple, his hair, darker than midnight sprawled on the white pillow and black eyelashes resting against porcelain cheeks.

Maybe Sasuke was dreaming, as only the innocents would do in the night, peacefully sleeping with his legs tangled up in the sheets: dreaming about his life so full of expectations , his desires, his will to become stronger day after day, just as all the people around him wanted him to be: so they would be proud of him.

And he himself would be happy of being just like _him._

Maybe he was dreaming of the words his father never said to him, that never escaped that severe mouth , the same mouth that never aligned in a smile, neither when that statement was, as always reserved to his oldest son :

"As expected from my child".

But, more often, Sasuke found himself dreaming just about _him._

His beloved older brother.

How many nights before Sasuke spent imagining his aniki melting in an act of tenderness toward him: he would never admit of craving some kind of attention from the elder sibling , except the acknowledgement of his improving skills, of course.

But was it wrong to want some sort of brotherly affection from him?

No. Itachi was always so far, his back seemed to move away every passing moment and Sasuke couldn't do nothing more but trail along without never reaching him. Itachi was always so distant and never did anything but poke at his forehead with his middle and index finger, saying always those few words that broke all his sands castle, built too near the violent waves of that storming ocean that was Itachi dark soul :

"I'm sorry , Sasuke, maybe the next time."

Every time that those two fingers came in contact with his skin Sasuke felt his cheeks burn so much he thought of a sudden fever attacking every inch of his skin and an odd feeling of warmth spread inside his stomach. But the worst thing was the feeling of his heart clenching in his chest that every time Itachi looked in his eyes made Sasuke forget how to breath.

If Sasuke had to give a name to these things he felt he would not be able to. But he was about to learn very soon. For the moment all he could was watching Itachi go away leaving him alone , small and insignificant to beg even just for a look. Itachi going away : to his life, to his duties, to his important role for the Uchiha clan, to his secret , long mission. The Prodigy. The proud of their family.

And what was Sasuke's role ? Where is place?

It was only a few days ago when Sasuke was waiting for him, looking impatiently at the big clock in the all of their house, counting minutes, and seconds left when he heard the main door slam and the voice, low and masculine of his brother returning from his last mission :

"I'm home"

Sasuke almost could feel his scent filling his nostrils, intoxicating him as he threw his arms around his aniki neck :

"Oh…nii-san …" it was all he succeeded to say, not able of speaking his name. Never in his life he dared to pronounce "Itachi". Because to him his brother wasn't a man, neither a boy. He wasn't just human.

He was _his _God. He could only adore him from his place on the unforgiving ground.

Sasuke was on Earth.

Itachi was in the Sky.

"Nii-san…you're…"

"Mpf…missed me so much, little brother, did you??" he said with one of his rare smiles.

"Yes…" he nodded lowering his gaze.

Now he was sure that this feeling was shame, but why he would be ashamed in front of his brother?

"Now forgive me , Sasuke, I'm tired " he said standing up and heading for the bathroom.

Sasuke was aware now that Itachi had no interest in him.

"He didn't even consider me…What am I doing wrong?"

This single question was driving him insane. Yes he wanted his family to be proud of him too, he wanted his friends to respect and acknowledge him but…he wanted to be noticed by _him._

And why?

He didn't yet find an answer.

Until the previous day.

"Dinner is ready!" Mikoto said from the kitchen as usual at 7 o' clock. Sasuke was already there, sitting at his place with his head low and clenching his hands on his lap waiting for _him_ to enter the room. Then with the corner of his eye he saw Itachi with a black shirt and his hair still damp from the shower, wearing his favorite pair of faded jeans .

Oh, he was so beautiful, he noticed for the first time in his life, feeling sick for this kind of thought.

"Mother, where is father?"

"I think he is about to come in five minutes…" she said sitting at the dinner table, while she saw the suspicious glance passing in his oldest son dark eyes.

And then Itachi remembered about the mission in which his father was going to take part. His suspects were confirmed when Fugaku entered the room with a satisfied look on his face, sitting at the head of the table.

"Do you want me to talk to them , dear?" Mikoto said caressing her husband right hand.

"Yes…start…" he said starting to eat from his spoon.

"Well…tomorrow your father and me will be out on a mission we have been called at…so you guys are going to be alone for a few days, while we will bring this affair to a close you will spent some time together."

"So for the next week…" Fugaku continued, when Itachi interrupted, already aware of what those words meant.

"So for the next week Sasuke and me will be just fine here, don't worry, _father" _he said marking the last word almost in a mocking way that Fugaku got immediately, without saying nothing because of the argument that already took place that afternoon, when he met his oldest son on the way home. If Itachi said he was not about to come with him, then there would be a reason. And a big one.

"We are old enough to take care of ourselves." And with that he stood up and left.

All of a sudden Sasuke was non hungry anymore. A little for the fact that the chair in front of him was now empty, but also of the strange feeling of excitement at the idea of spending some time alone with his beloved aniki.

This was the occasion given to him for making Itachi notice his presence. And he was not going to waste it.

He excused himself from the table, too.

"What is wrong with them?" Fugaku sighed to his wife.

"When they'll grow up then the things maybe will change…" she said lovingly smiling at him.

"I hope so…I hope they will know what this fan means."

And so they smiled to each other and started to eat again.

Sasuke headed up-stairs with his heart beating furiously half due to the steps.

"Nii-san…"

"Always around me, ne, otouto?" he gave him a cynical smile before turning and arranging his books on the shelf near the big bed that Sasuke continued to stare with his cheeks redder than before.

"I…I …only wanted to ask…would you train with me tomorrow?"

"Yes".

Sasuke was sure he was not deaf. Itachi said _yes._

While he was still smiling enthusiastically at the prospect of train with his aniki, Itachi turned and poked him on the forehead .

"Now go to sleep Sasuke…we'll see tomorrow,ok?"

"Y-yes" Sasuke said smiling again and running to his bedroom. Tomorrow will be a great day.

Their parents left that same evening, Sasuke was still awake when around 11 o' clock he felt so tired and let his eyes fall shut.

The moon , high in the sky, was still watching, innocent, _pure _Sasuke sleeping quietly in hi bed when a loud noise on the wall suddenly awoke him. He opened slowly his eyes while his dreams fade away like smoke in the sky. He was sure.

The noise he heard came from _Itachi's room._

He tried to close again his eyes, turning on his left side and yawning when he heard the same noise. Even louder this time. Sitting on the bed he tried to hear for something odd, but there was only silence now.

He decided to go and take some cool drink to wet his dry mouth in that night of summer heat. Opening slowly the door his bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor.

But it was then that he heard _it._

_Whispers._

_Gasps._

_Words cutting the night silence._

"Ahhh…ahhh…"

"Shhh…be quiet …please..shhh"

"I-I can't…ahh.."

"I love it… when you whimper like this…"

And from the small opening of the door Sasuke saw _all._

His eyes widening, his heart tearing in a million pieces, his mouth still dry from the sight of Itachi. He not even seemed his brother anymore. He was…_naked._

And for the first time Sasuke saw him without clothes and noticed that he was not beautiful as with his dresses on. He was _perfect._

Itachi had his legs straddling the man's head hidden in the darkness, and his white ,flawless skin was glistening in the soft moonlight, his back sweated but the thing that made Sasuke choke on his next breathe was Itachi's hips. Those narrow, bare hips rocking back and forth, back and forth, in a slow, sensual, dance.

Sasuke felt on fire, he should have run away, but his legs felt glued to the floor.

What was that?

_What was its meaning?_

_Was that sinful dance an expression of…love?_

Careful not to made them notice his presence, Sasuke stood there, his eyes mesmerized on the beautiful scene of Itachi loosing his angelical wings and falling from heaven to the flames of passion.

"Ahhh…m-more…"

His swollen wet lips formed now sounds so much more different from his normal tone of voice, and his hair…those hair always in a pony-tail now they were free, falling over his back and sticking to his chest, while the movements of his pelvis where now faster, his hands gripping the headboard while the man's hands gripped his buttocks guiding his movements.

"Yes…like this…"

Sasuke started to feel sick and that rocking motion was making him want to moan in unison with his brother more desperate gasps.

Something in his shorts was burning but the odd thing was that Sasuke felt his heart throbbing with a pain that he never felt before.

And then he figured out.

When Itachi, his God, threw his head back staring at the ceiling with eyes watering from the pleasure Sasuke watched in rapture as his shaking hands gripped the man's head and kept him still against his hips, the man' s nose pressed through the black soft curls wet with semen, sweat and saliva at the base of his older brother's member.

_He figured out._

Itachi was no more a God.

Now he seemed human.

He was made of blood, and flesh, and saliva, and semen…

_He was perfect in his orgasm._

_And Sasuke figured out that he was… jealous._

Jealous because that orgasm that tore Itachi's wings away making him human again was given to him by _another one._

Sasuke's eyes let go of the tears that watered his dark eyes and his hearth clenched in his chest, and now everything was clear.

_Sasuke wanted to be at that man's place._

Recognize his feelings was the first step of his growth. And Sasuke never thought that losing his innocence would be so that meant to become an adult, he preferred to be a child forever.

_He was in love._

_He was in love with his older brother._

_And he didn't want to._

"That was…wonderful…" Itachi finally spoke lifting his right leg and exposing to a ray of moonlight the other man's face, letting himself fall on the bad against the damp sheets.

And Sasuke saw _his_ face.

No.

This was a nightmare.

"You're now addicted  
your futures looking dim  
so hide behind fear  
And watch the end begin  
It's complicated, At least that's what you claim  
Who forgives the unrepentant?  
And the crimes done in your name?  
What have we become?  
If we could start all over again, where would it lead us then?  
But you can't escape the truth, no matter what you want to believe, it always comes back to you.

You, you have let me down  
You have left me cold  
You don't understand  
You haven't won  
You've begun ,it's begun  
The beginning of the end...  
I will not forget I cannot forgive  
You don't understand.  
You haven't won, you've begun ,it's begun the beginning of the end".

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoOoo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To be continued.

A/N : yes I know my English is horrible, but please don't kill me, I'm still learning it. Oh and I hope to receive some review just to know if I have to continue this story or let go. Your opinions are always important for me and make me want to write more about this wonderful couple. Itasasu love to all :))))


	2. Nothing's Sacred

Nothing's Sacred

Act second.

Thanks for reviewing.

This is a story of love and tragedy.

Because they always come together, hand in hand.

OooOoooooooOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo OOOOooOoOoO

Nothing's sacred.  
Nothing's pure.  
Nothing's sacred, anymore.  
Forget salvation.  
Forget the cure  
'cause nothing's sacred anymore.

I´ve seen it all.  
I´ve seen it all before.  
it´s such a bore.  
You sell your souls like a whores.

The black curtains fluttered in a sudden light wind, while the God Tsukuyomi touched with His glorious white sparkling Hand the two lovers lying in bed ; blessing that violent act of beauty that took place in the musky scent of consumed sex.

A wooden door separated the two of them from the rest of the world.

And outside that black gate to Lust, a eight years old boy, for the first time in his short life, learnt how two bodies could become one, melting in the flames of passion, dancing together in unison in the sea of the carnal love.

Only now Sasuke realized exactly that the fire he felt inside every time he craved for Itachi's attentions was nothing but his desire to connect their flesh together, to mix their sweat, their breathes , their saliva…to mix their hearts, their limbs, their souls together.

_To become one with Itachi._

But eight years old were not enough to understand.

What would an eight years old kid know about making love?

Sasuke didn't even know how forbidden his desires were. It was _wrong._Because , first of all, was their _blood _to be mixed together. From the beginning. From their birth.

People become adult when they realize the difference between Evil and Good. Sasuke that night ate from the tree of knowledge the forbidden fruit. And it was venomous. Bitter. Burning his insides.

So this meant "growing".

And it hurt.

A lot.

Sasuke was still there, while another feeling flooded through him : the seed of Envy sprouted in his heart as he observed Itachi's elegant features, relaxed in pleasure, lips parted and closed eyes.

Itachi was…

…_beautiful._

And something between anger and the temptation of enter that room to make its occupants notice his tormented presence snapped inside his mind.

Sasuke now saw that man. He knew him.

There was Madara on that bed, the man's lips covered with something white and wet, several strands of black hair covering his right eye, trying with his tongue to collect the spent pearly beads.

"Itachi…oh love… you taste so sweet" he said touching lightly one of Itachi's bare tights.

"I adore when you let yourself go " the older man whispered in his young lover's ear and hovering over the boy's breath- taking exposed form.

"You're so much better like this than when you wear that dress of fake morality in front of people…"

"Shut up!" Itachi almost shouted pushing his older sibling away from him.

" I'm not really in the mood of talking about my manners…that's none of your business how I act in front of people!!"

A faint laugh filled the silence.

"Of course… of course you are not" Madara said pinning the boy's wrists into the mattress and taking those reluctant lips in a violent kiss.

"But you see Itachi… you can't deny the fact that you _belong _to me…"

"Stop saying that!!"

"Then why are you shaking?" the older man said licking that pale neck offered to him, slowly descending on that flawless chest trailing a series of butterfly kisses.

"Ahhh…s-stop…"

"Why do you submit to my will every word I say…"

Itachi's eyes widened in shock as his nipples were feverishly bitten by that hot mouth, tongue gently licking at them almost in apology.

" Y-yes.. like that…nhhh " Itachi's hands combed in his uncle's hair, pushing the man's head down under his navel.

"Why do you moan…and whimper …and scream with every touch of mine…" Madara stopped sinking is face in that deliciously soft black pubic hair, receiving another groan from his young lover.

" Because I _own _you" and with that he grabbed those long lean legs, wrapping them around his waist.

" _And you know what you have to do…only _few days…for us…to be finally _free…"_

_First thrust._

"Oh gods…it …it hurts!!"

_Tongue ravaging trembling lips._

"Good. That's the point of this"

_Second thrust._

_Flesh smacking together._

"_My _Itachi…so beautiful…"

_Third tearing thrust._

_And again. Again._

_Faster, deeper._

"Mine"

_An almost invisible tear._

"Yours".

_Thrusting, shaking, kissing._

"Ahhh…M-madara…right there…oh…" Itachi's head turned to the side while his hands grabbed tightly the bars of the iron headboard, short gasps escaping his mouth, his free hair sticking to his chest fast lowering and rising.

His hands clenched to the headboard for leverage to meet Madara's erotic motion, and then he felt the fire spread between his open legs, his balls tightening and nipples hardening. His lover's slick abdomen rubbing against his arousal .

"Let it go, angel…"

_Thrust. _

_Scream._

_Spurt._

"I love you so much, Itachi…."

"I…I…"

"…?"

"_I know"._

OOoOOOOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooooooooooo OoooOoOoOoOoOooOo

The pain makes things more vulnerable, more fragile.

_Beautiful._

And Sasuke, on shaking legs, with tears flowing angrily on his face trying to move back to his room, had never been more beautiful.

_That bastard._

_That cursed asshole._

_Lousy liar._

_Bastard. Bastard. _

_Damn bastard._

Seeing again Itachi trembling in pleasure had Sasuke shattered.

How could Itachi do this to him??

Once he was in his room again, Sasuke closed carefully the door, locking himself in. He tried to stop the tears flow ; he would _never _forgive Itachi for this.

Damn…was he blind?? Did he not see that his indifference was killing Sasuke? That his moaning, and trembling and moaning had stabbed an innocent heart? Really Itachi didn't care at all?

And _that _man. Their uncle.

How dare he take Itachi away from his family…from _him…his little brother._

Sasuke had heard Madara saying "I love you": no. Sasuke was the one, _and only one, _supposed to love him. He would prove it.

Planning in his mind ridiculous ways to obtain his revenge, Sasuke opened the closet door, that had in its inside a big mirror, reflecting his entire body. Stunned by his own image, that seemed so different from the one he saw only few hours ago before dinner, he felt dirty…dirty and so lost for feeling what he always considered as a brotherly love, a childish crush, an Oedipus complex , shaping into something stronger, that now recognized as the sick desire of have his brother's body over his, violating his smaller one, penetrating him to the point of pain in the same unnerving ritual he had just assisted to.

Sasuke knew it was considered immoral.

_That they called it incest._

How would it sound?…oh yes, it could sound more or less like this :

_Sasuke wanted to incestuous have Itachi._

Sasuke shuddered.

Maybe he was taking upon Itachi faults he didn't even committed.

No. He was committing the greatest of the sin: _Itachi choose another man to love. _

There was no forgiveness. No absolution.

If Sasuke was going to hell for his …(how people called it…oh..) _incestuous _love he then would drag Itachi with him.

And so, staring at himself through the mirror he slowly let the yukata fall from his shoulders.

"_I hate you…cursed idiot…" _he whispered while he felt hot tears sting again in his eyes. He remained with only his boxers on and for the first time he worried about his look.

_He was ugly._

Yes. That maybe would make sense. Itachi preferred another one because he didn't like him. And that thought hurt Sasuke.

All the girls at school said he was pretty nice-looking, but he never seemed to realize it. Now that he was in front of the mirror he peered at his body. It was a mess. He had a little, frail still baby body, he didn't even have pubic hair. It was far different from Madara's. And he couldn't make nothing about it.

"_I hate you…so much" _he whispered again while , without even noticing, his small hands reached for the hem of his boxers. Hooking his thumbs under the elastic waistband he felt his heart beat racing, while he carefully pulled them around his ankles and stepped out of the garment.

Now he stood completely naked and although it was summer he shivered, he didn't know if from the embarrassment or for the odd urge of touching his still immature organ.

Sasuke was eight… and _wanted to._

His small hand wrapped uncertainly around his member gaining a small gasp from his parted lips. He felt the flesh hardening at his inexperienced touch. He started to move slowly his hand.

Back. Forth.

Back. Forth.

Slow.

Remembering the movements of Itachi's strong hips, Sasuke closed his eyes, the sense of warmth he usually felt in front of his brother now more intense in his lower belly.

Now his hand stroked faster, his too young body not used to this kind of pleasure, while he wasn't anymore able to prevent the sounds his throat was emitting. Tiny, sweet whimpers of pleaser left those swelling lips.

_Would…would Itachi like to hear them?_

His brother. Again.

And then Sasuke thought that if he moved that hand a little bit faster his hips would do the same movement of Itachi's. His gasps now louder, his black hair sticking to his neck and forehead while his body covered in sweat.

He brought the other hand to his mouth to silence his involuntary moaning while his hips now rhythmically thrust in his other hand.

Back. Forth.

Sasuke's legs were shaking as images of his brother wandered in his mind : his big brother suddenly taking him without his consent, throwing him on the floor, opening forcefully wide his legs , slamming into him to the hilt.

It was too much.

Sasuke fell on the floor, on his knees, his eyes staring at the ceiling while his left hand let go of his mouth and reached for his balls: panting and massaging at his sac, Sasuke imagined Itachi pounding into him, saying him how beautiful he was with his legs spread and open mouth, he wondered how could be like to have his brother inside his body, releasing his seed in him.

And then it happened.

He was almost scared of feeling that sudden fire spread through him, from his groin to the rest of his sweated body.

His eyes snapped open .

He wanted to see how he looked like.

Panting and wore out he observed in the mirror how he was like experiencing his first orgasm.

His knees trembled, his eyes were watering, his hair were drenched around his face, his skin was rosy and his mouth was open struggling for breath.

_Would…would Itachi find him cute as he came?_

_Would Itachi hold him tight him against his chest riding out his orgasm or would he say "I love you" watching him come?_

Nothing came out from his member while Sasuke's forehead dropped against the cool surface of the mirror, his labored breath matting it.

_For the first time Sasuke masturbated._

_To his older brother._

_That bastard. Cursed asshole._

"_I….I…"_

"_I love you, Itachi"._

That night nothing was pure anymore.

It was the night of the first times.

And for the first time ever Sasuke said it.

He pronounced : "ITACHI"

On the mirror the stain left by his wet swollen lips would remind that name tomorrow.

And his first orgasm with his brother's name dying on his lips.

Tired , Sasuke fell to the floor, his little body shattered by all the new emotions: his eyelids dropped leading him into a dreamless sleep.

Unaware of an indiscreet eye spying on his small form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N . London After Midnight rules

I love Sasuke . Analyzing his personality is one of the things I like the most.

Review?

Stop?

Continue?

Suggests?

I'll update if you want me to .

Uchihacest forever.


	3. Heaven Now

Heaven Now.

This is the third part of this fic I'm putting my heart in.

Thanks for reviewing.

I'll post the fourth part if you want me to, so let me notice :)

Enjoy.

* * *

_I don't want to bleed  
i don't want to bait  
i don't want to see  
the pain and the hate  
that you need to feel  
you need to feel alive_

down inside your soul  
your blood and your skin  
nod to the cold and nod to the sin  
and it makes you feel  
it makes you feel alive

i want heaven  
i want heaven  
i want heaven right now

* * *

The Glorious Goddess Amaterasu gently kissed with her golden lips Itachi's dark, thick eyelashes. Through the open wide window honey rays filtered, enlightening the messed up sheets where Itachi lay on his back, his untied hair scattered across the pillow with one hand resting on the pale skin of his stomach, the rising and falling of his chest sweetly accompanying his steady breathing.

One ray of light, more spiteful than the others, forced his heavy , almost glued eyelids to open reluctantly to the morning sun; the sparrows were already singing reminding him of the existence of the day after a long night of passion, that same night he had hoped it would had never end.

But, as all the perfect things, it had to.

And now, he was fully alert in his bed, languid eyes staring outside the window : Konoha, slowly awakening under the bright light of June , resembled a dream land. So peaceful, so _alive._

And yet there had been a time when it was not.

It had been nine long years since the Great War…

Itachi was only four years old at that time and he remembered all too well, despite his young age, how the tears burnt on his skin, almost digging a painful path on his childish cheeks. The trembling of his legs he always felt while he tried to run away from all the screaming people and the screeching of the weapons.

He remembered the day when Fugaku, wearing his dress uniform , had left their house, lovingly kissing his beloved wife.

"I'll be back."

A simple statement that didn't even resemble a promise.

"Now you have to protect _them _, Itachi. I expect you to take care of _the two of them _until I will come back."

And with that said , Itachi watched his father's back going far and far away, a sudden realization made his heart clench in fear and the thought of Fugaku not returning anymore was enough to make his lungs constricted from the lack of air.

He turned around, seeing his mother's eyes, watery with all the tears leaking dampening her delicate features, her frail hands resting on her lap.

_Them. The two of them._

"He's getting restless too…" Mikoto said drying the tears with the back of her hand while she gentle stroked with the other hand her womb.

"He is a male…"

Itachi's eyes widened. So he was going to be a brother. An _older _brother to be correct.

"Sasuke… will be his name….do you like it?"

"It's worth f my own name."

" Yes… it's a name that will fit him… he will be strong… he will grow up just _like you, _Itachi."

Itachi frowned : that poor little thing didn't even seen the light and yet his destiny was decided. He didn't even ask for life. He didn't deserve his own same sad fate.

Meanwhile, the war outside destroyed everything.

* * *

Itachi mentally slapped himself.

Why did these memories always come back when he didn't want them to??

He shook his head : his parents had left the day before and he now was finally free of planning his own business without getting bored. He tried to sit down on the bed when a sharp pain made him wince in discomfort. A pain. _Between his legs. _It was erotic, it was the sign that he was not alone. That his body belonged to _him._

When he finally managed to sit on the bed a smile folded his soft lips at the sight of a small piece of paper left in the middle of the dried cum stained sheets. He opened the note.

"_Sorry of not being there to see your lovely_

_Eyes opening._

_You know why._

_On the desk there is something I think it will look_

_Wonderful on you._

_See you tonight , love._

_I already miss you…"_

The note was simple, the handwriting as elegant as its owner. Madara…

Despite the pain, Itachi almost jumped from the bed . reaching for the small packet on the wooden desk. His long thin fingers almost shaking from the excitement of knowing what that improvised wrapping of brown paper contained.

Something cold came in contact with his skin. He watched in disbelief the shining necklace in his hand. It was a white gold necklace, with small rings and diamonds little fragments in them. Itachi smiled again trying the jewel on his exposed collarbones.

"_I love you" _the man had whispered against his lips the last night while white, hot cum coated both their bellies. It had been amazing.

But did he love this man in return?

It was a question Itachi didn't find an answer yet.

Indeed, Madara Uchiha, even though was a lot older then him, gave him all his support; the older sibling was still helping him, not leaving him alone not even when a few days ago he finally had received that _order _from the high spheres of Konoha, and that he, as the Anbu captain was going to accomplish. Though his heart was breaking and his soul consuming with doubts and indecisions, Madara was there, always by his side.

Yes, the peace…the village, the strong desire of not seeing anymore a war depriving the little children of the smile that was denied to him nine years ago. The will of avoiding a civil war that would lead Konoha again to waste. Too much blood his childish eyes had seen. Now he would not allow all that blood to run again.

Even though he was the Prodigy, and uncertainty wasn't supposed to spread in his heart, there was still a question in his mind.

What was the price for happiness?

His _own _happiness, his family and….

_Him._

Damn…

He forgot. Again. Sasuke. His little brother.

Itachi nervously opened the faucets, letting the warm water caress his skin.

How did in the last period he always forget about Sasuke…

That little boy who always waited for him late at night returning from his missions, his genuine smile spreading on his lips every time he run to him, wrapping his little arms around his neck, his big dark eyes always watching him in adoration and admiration…almost as he…

…_as he was… in….love._

And he always treated Sasuke like shit.

Itachi stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around his still bruised hips, his wet hait dripping on his chest and back while he opened the closet searching for something to wear. Without thinking he grabbed a pair of black loose trousers.

Putting them on, he thought that maybe Sasuke was still sleeping: this morning he had been not awaken by the smiling child jumping on his lap or trying to get him out of the bed. Or maybe Sasuke was still to the training field. Itachi almost felt sad at the idea of lonely Sasuke throwing shuriken at trees…

He stood up in front of the mirror looking for the necklace. After a moment of hesitation he replaced it inside the brown paper, hiding it in the drawer.

Exiting his room, he noticed Sasuke's door was closed. When he placed his hand on the doorknob Itachi's heart almost stopped in his chest.

That night…he saw him.

His little brother was…_naked…on his knees._

_Moaning._

_Masturbating…_

He thought he had dreamt about it : what kind of sick nightmare, his own flesh and blood jacking himself off screaming his name like a prayer. And the worst thing was that Itachi had loved any moment of it, every moan coming from that little sinful mouth, that small shacking form covered in sweat reaching that tender dry orgasm.

And he remembered all too well the feeling of his own cock standing up to full attention, begging for some kind of friction even though Madara, now satisfied and sleeping in the next room had led him to orgasm several times that night.

How illogic. How terrible. _How wrong._

That's why, before opening the door, Itachi knocked a couple of times, some sweat beads forming on hi temple remembering the last night.

"Sasuke…are you in there?..."

No answer.

Maybe the boy really was already at his train session.

"Sasuke…I'm getting in…"

The door squeaked under Itach's weight. Sasuke wasn't there. The bed completely ordered. Itachi looked through the empty room when his eyes rested on the little dragon shaped puppet on Sasuke's pillow.

He grabbed that stupid puppet made of green material with both his hands and almost felt the anger rising inside him : he remembered when Fugaku, returning at home one day, had found Sasuke with that thing in his arms and backhanded him hard across the face.

"You should care about more important things as attending academy, not hanging around with this ridiculous thing as a stupid little girl…"

"…but father…he is only five! " Itachi tried but Fugaku watched him in disappointment.

"That's why he will never be as good as you Itachi…"

"…But-"

"You mother was wrong…he will aways be one step lower than you."

As Fugaku closed the door, Itachi remained there with Sasuke. He still could see him on the floor, his knees scraped and the padding of the puppet scattered around .

He kneeled down, hugging his crying little brother, pushing his head to rest on his chest, while his hands gave soothing caresses along his spine to stop the sobs.

Those sobs. Were making him feel important. _Needed. Excited._

And then Itachi felt it.

The wet stains Sasuke's tears were forming on his dark t-shirt were provoking an odd reaction: _his first erection._

"Sasuke…please…don't cry…"

_Don't cry, I can't take it. I'm sick._

"I' ll get the puppet fixed for you…ok?" Itachi said , two fingers tilting his brother's chin up to look him in the eyes. Sasuke nodded giving him one of his most beautiful smiles. Itachi that day realized what arousal meant.

Whispering , Itachi replaced the stuffed dragon on Sasuke's pillow again, lightly touching with his index finger the wrapping he sewed three years before, realizing how wrong, how _fucking wrong, _were his feelings toward Sasuke.

They were a mix of tenderness, pity, possessiveness.

"_Protect them" _his father said.

He was the _older bother._

_And he was supposed to protect Sasuke._

But those feelings were also a mix of anger, of contempt, and an irrational desire of _hurting _that fragile, wonderful _thing._ He almost hated the boy for the powerful grip he had placed on him, driving him insane to the point of falling in a whirl of emotions without a way out.

Now Itachi recognized those feelings as longing, desire, lust and he was always angry at Sasuke because he couldn't have him.

Not in that way.

That was it .

So he decided to cut him out from his life.

* * *

Itachi headed slowly for the staircase still lost in his thoughts, his bare feet not making a single sound while he descended the steps.

And then he saw the object of his fantasies.

Sasuke was in the kitchen , sitting and attempting to wear correctly his clean leg wrappings. He managed to wrap them around his pale lean legs. Itachi stared at him, his heartbeat racing madly. The boy really was beautiful : his dark hair gently framed his sweet, pale face and even when his lips were closed and serious like they were now, his big black eyes sparkled as stars with all the emotion he was feeling inside.

To Itachi he was like an open book. He didn't need to speak words.

Itachi looked at his brother, suddenly aware of his frail, delicate kind of beauty when the little boy stood up and bent forward to secure the wrappings tightly around his ankles.

_It would be so easy to kill him._

With one strong hand Itachi could simply have chocked him right there, watching those pleading eyes slowly drop into nothingness. After all their parents weren't at home and Itachi would accomplish at least a half of the task given to him.

He carefully made a step forward, his cold glare now melting while his eyes met that little round ass that now was offered in the air while Sasuke was bent .

_Holy shit…_

Not again , please. Not now that the time was right.

Not now that he already planned his meeting with Shisui near the Nakano river.

Not now that he took all his decisions about his clan.

Not now that he already dealed with Danzo and the high council.

Not now that everyone's destiny was choosen.

Nobody was left out.

Neither Sasuke.

Instead now all he had always felt for that little brat was emerging in his mind. And not only in his mind. Seeing that little butt in the air made him choke on a gasp feeling his member aching inside his pants. He wanted so bad to grab the waistband of those stupid white shorts , lowering them to Sasuke's ankles, exposing his little brother's creamy skin, kissing and licking and biting at it.

As the precum started to leak out from the tip of his painfully hard cock staining the front of his pants, Itachi started to walk forward, his presence still unnoticed.

What kind of sick fuck, of sick _pervert _had he turned into?

This was Sasuke, his little brother. And damn…he was only eight.

Yes , he had see the brat sinfully touching himself tonight, but this didn't even justify all the violent desires and animalistic urges spreading through him right now.

_Why him?_

_Why was he supposed to tear that little angel's wings away from his back?_

Approaching him from behind Itachi noticed Sasuke doing breakfast, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, pouring some milk, those pliant pink lips sipping at the white liquid.

_It was too much._

If Itachi would stare at the sucking motion of that lips a little longer he was sure he would cream in his pants without any kind of stimulation. Just imagining his eight years old brother drinking and tasting his cum.

Itachi stepped forward so his chest almost collided with Sasuke's back. A sudden loud noise of broken glass ripped the silence that moments ago filled the empty house.

Just when the glass fell to the floor Sasuke quickly turned around.

"N- Nii-san…" his eyes were filled with something between surprise and fear.

Itachi was a God , again.

He was shirtless, his hair still damp from the previous shower and his nipples were standing straight up.

Sasuke's skin became a beautiful shade of red at the sight of his impassible brother watching him with the usual air of divinity surrounding his persona., his gaze resting upon the light trail of hair disappearing in the waistband of Itachi's loose trousers.

Sasuke remembered how he looked the last night. He swallowed.

A mischievous smile bent Itachi's lips, and then he started to laugh cruelly at Sasuke's scared expression.

"Foolish as always, ne, otouto?" Itachi huskily purred at Sasuke while circling the boy's slender waist with one strong hand, enjoying his trembling.

Yes, this was the right attitude.

He was the Prodigy. He was a God. In his heart there was no place for love, for regret, for hesitations.

"Nii-san…w-what are y-you d-do…" Sasuke couldn't finish the sentence that he felt himself being viciously lifted from the ground by Itachi's strong arms finding their way under his shirt.

Terror filled Sasuke's eyes while he futilely tried to free himself by his older brother strong grip. His legs kicked in the air, his hands tried to slap Itachi, but to no avail.

Itachi laughed again.

Sasuke now was scared.

His nii-san didn't notice what he had been doing the last night…did he?

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Itachi angrily shouted sitting abruptly Sasuke on the sink counter, after throwing away with his arm the plates and the spoons left there to dry by his mother the previous evening.

Another sharp thud echoing in the room while Sasuke still tried to fight.

He was so _defenseless , _Itachi thought.

"Sasuke…" he whispered sweetly this time against those white milk stained lips, parted due to Sasuke gasping in pure terror.

His little brother desperately brought his little fists to his chest trying to push him away.

"You…you're scaring me!"

Itachi wickedly laughed at him grabbing both Sasuke's wrists and pushing him back on the counter, against the wall behind, resting between the boy's parted legs.

Itachi thought he was awakening from a nightmare. He shook his head , his heart clenched in his chest at the sight presented before his eyes.

There was Sasuke, shaking and frightened , his lips stained of white milk, his eyes wide and watery, with his legs parted and his wrists hopelessly pinned to the wall. He was breathing almost painfully, while the tears veiled his black eyes.

"N..nii-san…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…"

Itachi released Sasuke's wrists.

"What are…. Y-you…going to do to m.."

And then Itachi's tongue was on Sasuke's upper lip, gently cleaning him from the milk dried there with soft, warm licks.

Sasuke whimpered , his eyes widening, the tears stinging in his eyes now finding their way out at the feel of that hot tongue on his lip tasting him.

"I…Itachi…"

Itachi stopped , not believing in what he heard.

"Say it again…"

"Itachi…Itachi….I lo…"

"Shhhh…" Itachi prevented him from speaking by sealing their lips together in a chaste , sweet kiss.

"Nii-san… why did you put me on this…"

" You're so perfect…"

"….?"

"And I don't want you to cut your feet…."

Itachi lowered to the floor and started to clean the shards of glass from the floor.

* * *

_you´ve given it away  
the sin you create  
to addicts of pain  
disease is the faith  
and it makes them feel  
it makes them feel alive_

i just want the truth  
i dont want your pain  
i just want the truth  
without your shame  
and i need to feel  
i need to feel alive

i want heaven  
i want heaven  
i want heaven right now

i´ve been crucified  
almost died  
i´ve seen too much of your darker side  
i dont care anymore  
i just want it all  
right now

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it's late but I wanted to post this because I like it and want to know what you think.

Oh…and Happy Easter

Review are always appreciated.


End file.
